Over My Dead Body
by xfallingtopieces
Summary: Miley and Nick have been dating for two years, until Maggie gets in the way. Lies to Nick about Miley and makes up rumors. Nick breaks up with Miley. 7 months later, she returns to get her boyfriend back, with Joe's help. Some drama, and also some humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Over My Dead Body**

**Introduction**

Hi there. You're probably looking for a fluffy story to read, huh? But, hell no. This one isn't one of those stories with all the romancing. It's a story with backstabbing, and winning the love of your life back.

Don't get me wrong. It _used _ to be one of those fluffy romantic stories, with all the I love you's. But that bitch changed it. Maggie Adams. The one who stole my Nicholas Jones. Or, Nick as everyone likes to call him.

We were so in love, then one day, she fucking brainwashed him. He pushed me out of his life. I was heartbroken. And what am I going to do?

This time, I'm going to make him pay, and win him back from the help of his own brother, or, my best friend, Joe Jones. So, here we go. I have so much to explain.

Well, first of all, he ignored my phone calls, texts, and all that stuff that contact him. She brainwashed him.

He loved me, I know he did. This might seem like he didn't, but we broke up because she made up lies about me. He thought I was a lying slut, but no, no. No, Nicholas. I am not letting you go that easy because of a bitch like that.

Nick knows I hang out with Joe all the time, I even go to their house, and help Joe with some songs for the band. Nick would walk right past me, and not even a single hello. Joe and I would roll our eyes, and shrug it off, but it was painful. Painful for me, at least.

Sighing, I texted Joe that I needed to go over to his house.

_From: Miles. :D_

_To: Danger._

_Yo, Joe. I need to c u pronto. Can I come over? xo_

_From: Danger_

_To: Miles :D_

_Yea sure, m. come over rite now, the bitch just left. X, j._

_From: Miles :D_

_To: Danger_

_K im in the car b thr in 5!_

**Joe's POV.**

I smiled, putting my phone down. Wow, when was the last time I saw Miles? Like, three days ago? That was so unusual for Miles and I. We were so tight… Tighter than any guy friend I have, or any girlfriend she had. Except maybe for Lucas for me and Mandy for her.

No one in our family liked Maggie, everyone refused to speak to her, except for Nick. They all preferred Miley. She was like, part of the family. We all lost contact with her except for me, after the break up.

We all hated Nick for about two months, and then we resumed speaking to him. We hated how he just ignored Miley, then he finally had the balls to go break up with her. We all knew she was extremely desperate devastated, and everyone asked me about her because they were all too ashamed of Nick to speak to her. They felt guilt, and they felt sorry for her.

She was the only one who really hung out with Frankie. All of the family is really busy and no one was there to guide Frankie except Miley. Miley, Miley, Miley. She was such a sweetheart to all of us, everyone loved her so much.

Only if Nick realized that he still loves her.

Reality slap. I heard the door ring, and ran down stairs. Nick was behind me, because he was expecting Maggie _again_ even though she just left. "I'll get it." Nick said. "You wouldn't want to." I said opening the door.

It was Miley, she hugged me tight. I squeezed her deeper, and we stayed there for a while. Then, the bitch showed up behind her.

Miley let go, then saw Nick. She looked beside her, and Maggie was waiting for us to move out the door. Miley didn't move, and instead she whispered in my ear, "I thought you said the bitch left." Miley rolled her eyes at her.

"Um, bitch." Maggie told Miley. I looked at her, with a glare. "Get out the fucking way, I'm trying to go talk to my boyfriend." She walked pushed Me and Miley and walked over to Nick.

"Don't mind the slut." Miley said, as she grabbed my arm and we headed to the stairs. "Totally," We both made sure they heard it and we ran upstairs.

"Oh my god," Miley said as she giggled. "Did you freaking see that?" Holding her stomach to stop her laughter, she rolled on the floor, and giggled uncontrollably. I joined her, and after 2 minutes of laughter, we got ourselves together and headed to my room.

"Dude, what did you need me for?" I asked her, as I sat down on a bean bag, her sitting on the other.

"I have a plan," Miley said, with an evil look.

"What kind of plan…?" I asked her, with fear. Miley giggled, and rolled her eyes playfully.

"To get Nick back." She said, smiling a cheesy smile. I nodded, wanting to here more. "Go on." I said sitting up.

"Well, if you don't mind of course… I'm going to pretend like we're dating. No one will know this but us, not your parents, not Lucas, not Mandy. Just you and me. And Nick will of course get jealous… Well… Let's hope he does." She shrugged, with sadness in her eyes.

"Miles." I said, hugging her. "Thanks, Joe." She smiled a broken smile, and laid her back on the bean bag again.

"So, do you want to?" She asked, the smile returning back to her face. "Definitely. Anything to get this bitch out or lives." I said.

"Well, this isn't everything," Miley added. "I've also found out from Mandy that she's been visiting Garret, her brother, really late at night. I think you know what I mean." Miley smirked, resting her back a little bit more.

"Oh, I sure do." I smirked back.

"I told Mandy to try and take pictures of them making out on the couch, and she said she will." Miley smiled.

"But, I thought you said no one knows about this?" I asked, unsure. "Yep," Miley nodded. "This is why I told her I just want one, in-case we ever need it." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Wait, but does this mean we have to kiss?" Joe asked, widening his eyes. "I know, I know. But, we have to get through it. We're both single, so nothing will happen anyways. None of your crazy girlfriends will attack me, and none of my boyfriends will come beat you up." She smiled a reassuring smile. I nodded at her.

"Mi, we're kind of like siblings. We can't kiss, it's wrong." I said, laughing. "Shut up!" She giggled, rolling her eyes. "You know you want to anyways." She laughed, getting up and opening the door.

"So, you ready?" She asked, with an excited smile. "Ready as ever."

Miley and I both walked downstairs, holding hands. We walked over to the couch, and sat down. In front of us, there was Nick and Maggie on the other couch. It was a little awkward, but I didn't care anyways. Miley motioned me to come so she can tell me something.

"What?" I asked her. She whispered, "Look, ask me if I want anything from the kitchen, I'll say coke, then give me a peck on the lips, and look at Nick's reaction, okay?" Miley giggled. I nodded, and stood up.

"Babe, want anything from the kitchen?" I asked, giggling on the insides. "Coke!" Miley said, a smile plastered on her face. I pecked her lips, feeling a little funny. It was weird Miley and I were kissing, we were best friends. It was just wrong, and weird, but I was doing it for everyone around us.

I looked at Nick, who was too busy talking to Maggie. But, I'm pretty sure he heard the, 'babe' I called Miley. I came back with two cans of coke, and jumped on the couch. We both turned on the TV, and gasped as we saw our favorite show on, Psych.

"YAY!" Miley and I both yelled. Nick and Maggie were interrupted from their talk by our loud enthusiasm, and both scoffed looking back at each other.

But this time, Miley and I weren't pretending any kind of relationship. We were both just watching TV and giggling, but we pushed it a little bit, like her leaning on my shoulder, and me caressing her hair. I saw Nick eyeing us every once in a while.

Miley and I both giggled as the main character; "Shawn" made a joke. The show was over, and both of us looked at each other, laughing uncontrollably.

Maggie looked at us both. "What the fuck?" She said. "Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to have a conversation with my boyfriend." She said, rolling her eyes.

Miley replied, her bitchy attitude coming out. "And I'm trying to watch TV with my boyfriend. You, shut the fuck up. Bitch." Miley smirked, turning back to me. I looked at Maggie who's jaw was about to touch the floor from shock.

But then, my eyes travelled to Nick, who was looking at Miley, with a look of disbelief in his eye. I rolled my eyes.

"Mi, let's get out of here." I said. I couldn't stand Nick's attitude. It was just an absolute piss off, neither Miley and I couldn't stand it, so I don't even know why we're in this room."

"Nah." Miley smiled at me. "Don't let two morons stop us from having fun."

'Nice on, Miles.' I thought in my head, as I nodded in agreement. Returning to the TV, we watched Mean Girls. I was bored the entire time, but Miley gasped, cried, frowned, laughed and did really weird expressions I don't get.

Nick and Maggie were watching too, but I couldn't help but look at Nick who's eyes kept traveling from the TV, to Miley.

He looked at me with an angry look, then turned back to the TV. I shrugged, pretending like I didn't know anything.

About an hour later, Maggie had left, and Miley was still there.

Her phone rung. "Excuse me, gotta answer that!" She said, walking out the room.

"What the hell, Joe?" Nick asked me, obviously angered. "What's wrong, dude?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously? You don't know?" Nick asked. "You stole my fucking girlfriend." He said, with sarcasm in his voice.

"She's not your girlfriend anymore, Nick. Since when do you fucking care about her, huh?" I glared at him, rolling my eyes in disbelief.

**Miley's POV.**

My phone never really rung, I just wanted to see what Nick would say to Joe. I was standing outside by the door, listening to their conversation.

"Um, since I fucking fell in love with her." Nick said, this close to standing up and yelling. "Fell in love?" Joe laughed a bitterly laugh. "Yeah, that explains why you fucking broke up with her. None of you knew how devastated she was. I had to heal her from the pain she was going through. Alright, Nick?" Joe yelled at him. "You caused her that pain, and there's no way you can undo that." Joe said. I felt like walking in the room right now would be best. So I walked in, pretending like nothing happened. I saw both of their angry expressions, and acted like I didn't see anything.

"Later." Nick said, leaving both of us in the room.

I looked at Joe, who was still extremely angry. "Miley, he's so unbelievable, I was-" I stopped him. "I heard." I smiled a reassuring smile, hugging Joe tightly.

"I never thanked you, Joe. Thanks a lot. Really." I smiled a crooked smile at him, as he nodded smiling at my actions.

"Nick is a jerk to do this to you, Miles." Joe said, walking away and leaving me alone in the room.

I figured I should probably leave, but I hurried after Joe. "What's wrong, Joe?" I asked him, worried.

"Oh, nothing. I was gonna go tweet." He giggled, and I joined him too. "It seemed like you were angry judging by the way you left," I explained. "Nevermind, though. I'm gonna go now… I'll text you later tonight. Bye!" I said, as I waved, walking out the door.

I got into my car, and drove home.

Today was a successful day. I'm glad Joe agreed to my plan.

* * *

**A/N: New story. :] I hope you guys like it, I have a lot planned for this. so yeah. Review please?**

**Thank you.**

**:]  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Over My Dead Body**

**Chapter two**

**Miley's POV.**

I was sitting in my room, remembering what happened to Nick and I.

I sighed, as I looked at the letter I was supposed to give to him. I just never had the guts.

_Written by: Miley Ray Cyras_

_Date: December 28__th__, 2007. (9 days after the breakup.)_

_Dear, Nick._

_I have so many unspoken words left to say, and so many questions that were never answered. I loved you, with all my heart. But, recently I lost my faith in you. Don't get me wrong, I still love you with everything in me. But knowing, that you believed Maggie just made me want to curl up in my bed, and cry myself 'till I die. That's how much you hurt and harmed me. The only person I trusted with my life. You. I never knew you would give up on me so easily. Did you know that she photo-shopped those pictures? You KNOW I would never do that. You knew it, but you were just so god damn stupid to realize. But you also didn't realize how much you can hurt one person by believing one word. One god damn word can ruin someone's entire life. It can make them feel like they don't even need to exist. It can make them feel like no one needs them, wants them, or wants to see them._

_I have no one but Mandy, and Joe. My parents aren't doing anything but telling me to get over it, and my siblings are in their own little world._

_Let me ask you one thing. When was the last time you played with Frankie? Do you realize how devastated he is, to find out I'm gone, and never coming back. You ruined my and his life._

_Feel fucking guilty. I want the guilt to eat you up, just like pain, and hurt ate me up. Do you know how many tears I cried? I cried a river for you._

_But you don't deserve it. I mean, a 'slut' never cries, does she? Why fucking believe anything she says? Why love her? Why need her, like ever? Why care about her? Hurt her. Make her want to die. Make her cry herself to sleep. Because she doesn't have feelings does she? _

_Goodbye, Nick._

_I will get you back someday. I promise you._

I put it in my pocket, drying the tears that were rolling down my cheek. I went down to my car, started the engine and drove over to the Jones'.

Nick opened the door. Oops. I saw him look at me, from head to toe. He smiled, then the smile turned back into a glare.

"Where's Joe?" I asked, not looking him in the eye. "Upstairs. I'll get him." He said, as he opened the door for me to come in. He closed the door, and left me standing by the stairs waiting for Joe.

I waited for about a minute, until he came back running down the stairs. "He's in the bathroom, so I suggest you wait in his room." He said the words, and just stood there. "Okay. Thanks." I said, running up the stairs.

**Nick's POV.**

"Uhh, Miley you dropped something.." I said, but Miley was already upstairs to even hear me. I picked it up, and opened it. I didn't bother reading it, because it seemed long. I just threw it in a drawer in my room, and walked back downstairs. I walked back downstairs, greeted by my mom.

"Hello, Nicholas." She smiled at me. "The Cyras' are coming over soon to have dinner with us, so I suggest you tell Joe to get ready. I heard Miley is already here, so please tell Joe to tell her to come help me with the table."

I took in all the information, as I ran upstairs. I knocked on Joe's room. "Come in!" I heard Miley say. She was sitting on a bean bag, playing Video Games on Joe's PS3. I told her about her parents and siblings coming over, with a harsh tone, and that she should go help my mom and that I'll tell Joe when he comes out.

"Alright." She said, turning off the consoler, and walking out. I looked at her, her waste swaying from side to side, as she walked down the hall. It seemed as if she was on a runway, ready to show off designer dresses, except she was only wearing green neon pants, a blue tank top, and a green and white scarf.

I hated her. I hated her so much. She's a slut who cheated on me, nothing more. And I'm pretty sure she'll cheat on Joe in a blink of an eye.

**Miley's POV.**

I walked down the stairs, and hurried over to kitchen. "Denise!" I exclaimed, running over to hug the woman. She was the sweetest woman on the face of this earth. I honestly don't know how she gave birth to Nick, judging by her sweet attitude, and his annoying one.

"Miley!" The woman happily said, as she rubbed my back. "Honey, you grew so much since I last saw you." She said, with happy tears.

"It's only been 7 months!" I giggled, opening up the fridge to take out some of the ingredients we needed for the food.

"Oh, Denise," I was reminded. "I need to go change into shorts, and a sweater for dinner. I'll be right back!" I said, earning a nod from her. I walked out the kitchen, and grabbed my purse that was in Joe's room. I ran down the stairs again, walking into the guest bathroom. I took off my shirt, and put on a black Metro Station shirt, and a white sweater. Then I put on short shorts, and changed my green converse, into black ones. I put all the clothes in the bag, and walked out to see Nick waiting outside. "Sorry I took long." I smiled, walking away. "It's okay.. My bathroom is being repaired, and Joe was in his… So, yeah. Its none of your fault." He didn't even smile at me, and just walked in.

At least we made small talk? Ugh. Who am I kidding? It looked like he wanted to throw me out his house, and never see me again.

I walked back into the kitchen, and soon, we were done with all the food, and putting it out on the table. Then we all heard the doorbell, and Denise said she'll go get it.

I saw my family, hugging each and every one of them. Denise told me to get the salt and pepper containers from the kitchen. By the time I came back, they were all sat down. Even Joe was. The only seat left was next to Nick. I looked at Joe, who shrugged at me sympathetically. I rolled my eyes and groaned sitting next to Nick.

**Nick's POV.**

Miley sat down next to me, and I smelled her favorite perfume as she sat down. I looked at her and smiled, as she nodded at me, smiling a crooked smile. I then looked at Joe who was looking at Miley. I then turned my head over to Miley, who was looking at Joe whispering something. I looked back at Joe and he nodded, and started digging in. The night was okay, I guess.

Miley and I didn't speak a word to each other. She was silently eating, and so was I. Of course, every three minutes a received a text from Maggie. Other than that, everything was terrible.

* * *

**.**

**WHY AM I SCREAMING! WHY AM I SCREAMING?**

**It's friday the 13th. .**

**Ehm. o.o**

**Anyways.. AHHH. ITS FRIDAT THE 13TH. ROFL. BE CAREFUL, BOYS AND GIRLS. -hugs my pillow-**

**First of all, thank you guys for the reviews, favoriting, and all of that... It's great**

**To my reviews:**

**THANK YOU. It means a lot that you usually don't add stories to favorites from first chapters, and that you did that to mine. It's my pleasure. :D**

**ANDD, thank you! Reviews like yours, give me motivation.**

**XOXO.**

**Please review! 3 I'm so excited for next chap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Over My Dead Body**

**Chapter three**

**Miley's POV.**

Look at him. Texting her instead of me. Oh, you'll see Nick. You will be so mad, you're gonna be this close to jumping out your damn window. Just wait and see.

I looked at Joe, as I took out my phone.

_From: Miles :D_

_To: Danger_

_Rnt we gunna tll thm bout datin?_

_From: Danger:_

_To: Miles :D_

_Right. Totes 4got. Lets announce now._

I smiled, putting my phone down. I looked at Joe, and smiled at him, earning a smile from him too.

Then I noticed Nick slouch in his chair, in anger or disappointment or something. I don't care right now, because the rest of dinner was probably going to be really hard.

"So…" Joe said, breaking everyone's conversations. Everyone looked at Joe, even Nick.

"Miley and I have something to say." Joe smiled at me, and I smiled back, nodding at him reassuringly.

**Nick's POV.**

I already knew what Joe was going to say. I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't care less, either. Joe was just so… I can't describe it. He just stole her from me.

But, it was really my fault. If I haven't let her go, she wouldn't have left, and Joe wouldn't have taken her.

Why am I thinking this, though? They can do whatever the hell they want; I don't care about both of them.

"Miley and I are um." Joe stuttered. "T-together." Joe said, swallowing a gulp in his mouth. Everyone suddenly started aw-ing, cheering, smiling and giggling. What the fuck? Am I the only one who felt annoyed?

Miley then blushed, and covered her face with her hands. Too bad he's dating a slut. I swear, she'll be cheating on him too in no time.

Everyone went to hug Miley, and after everyone was calmed down, my mom just had to say, "Aren't you going to congratulate them, Nicholas?"

I rolled my eyes. "Uh.. Yeah… Congrats I guess." My mom smiled at me, then Miley smiled an awkward smile. Instead, Joe gave me a glare. I rolled my eyes, and set my eyes back on my phone.

I then looked at Miley who was having a hard time zipping up her sweater. "Darn it! What's with the god damn zipper?" Miley cursed at her sweater, as she tried pulling it up, but failed at it.

I couldn't help but notice that the zipper was stuck on part of the sweater. "Uh…" Was all I managed to say. I just put my hands out, and pulled it up a bit. She smiled a relieved smile.

"Thanks." She muttered, not looking me in the eye. "No problem…" _aaand, _back to silence.

**Miley's POV**

After dinner was over, I got into my car, and my family went to my Dad's. Both cars drove to the house, and we both parked in the garage. Everyone headed upstairs because we were extremely exhausted; especially me.

I mean I was out all day, having to deal with Nick's annoying attitude.

I headed off to bed, mumbling my prayers. 'Goodnight, you.' I thought to myself, as I closed my eyes.

I parked my car in Mandy's entrance-way and got out as soon as the car was placed in a good parking spot. I rang the doorbell, just to be greeted by an excited Mandy. I hugged her tight, both of us running upstairs to her room.

"So." Mandy giggled. "I got the pictures." I jumped up in excitement, and she just stared at me.

"Why do you need them anyways?" She eyed me, getting up and grabbing the popcorn bowl.

"Because. I have to tell you something… But I'm not sure if I can." I lied.

"Miles, you can't just tell me you have to say something then you don't." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Wait. I have to ask someone though." I said, getting my phone out to call Joe.

'Pick up, pick up, PICK UP!' I thought in my head.

"Hello?" Joe answered.

"Hey. Dude, can I tell Mandy? You can tell Lucas." I know it was hard, but I had to do it anyways.

"Yeah, sure! Thanks, Mi. It was hard to keep it from him."

"Great, then! Later! Love you." I smiled, hanging up."

"What was that all about?" Mandy eyed me again, rolling her eyes. "Dude. I have an evil plan to get Nick back, and Joe is going to help me.. Well, he already started helping me." I explained, as she smiled a wide smile.

"And you, kept this from me?" She playfully yelled, smacking my shoulder.

"Oh, shut up!" I giggled. "Well, we're supposedly dating to make Nick jealous. And well, I want your help. Can you make friends with Maggie?" I asked, gulping down the last bit of words.

"Maggie the slut? Hell no. Why?"

"Because I need to go on a double date with Nick, Maggie, You, and Kevin."

Kevin was Mandy's boyfriend. He was friends with Joe, but ever since the breakup, they stopped talking because he decided to take Nick's side, and Joe was completely against it.

"Ooh. I see. So you want me to make friends with her, then ask her on a double date with you, Joe, Nick, and me?" Mandy scrunched up her nose.

"Yup." I nodded.

"But that might be hard Miley. She has to get Nick's permission and you have to get Joe's first, and I have to get Kevin's." Mandy shrugged.

"No, Joe is going to be okay. Anything to get me back in the family, remember? And, if Maggie and you become friends, then hopefully she'll convince Nick with her seductive-what-so-ever-ways, and Kevin… Well, Kevin's an awesome dude. He does anything you ask for, because he's just that sweet. He'll do it." I smiled, figuring out more of the plan.

The more I thought about it, the better I found it was going to be.

"Oh my god, yes!" Mandy agreed. "Well, she's coming over to hang with Garret in a few… And here's your pictures, Miles." Mandy gave them to me, walking out to the bathroom.

I waited in her room, as I looked at the pictures. This is perfect, you can clearly see, she was freaking making out with him. And her head wasn't bigger than her body, unlike the photo-shopped one she made. But Nick was too fucking stupid to realize my head was fucking bigger, and that I had a fat stomach in it. Like, who freaking misses that?

I heard Mandy burst into the room. "She's here." I rolled my eyes.

"So, I'm gonna get out the back door so it doesn't seem suspicious?" I assumed, standing up getting my stuff.

"Yup." She nodded. I giggled, leaving from the back door. I got into my car, and drove home.

You know, if I didn't visit Mandy today I would have thought that today was a fail, but surprisingly, it wasn't.

'_Yeah, boy you love it. When my booty go boom-boom-boom-boom. Drop, drop, drop, drop, drop. Yeah, move it.' _I loved my ringtone.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Miles, it's Joe. Why did you need to tell Mandy?" He asked, suspecting something.

"I have a great plan." I informed. "You see, I asked Mandy if she can become friends with Maggie when she visits them so she can make out with Garret, and-"

"She makes out with Garret?" Joe asked, quite shocked. "Oh, yeah. I don't tell you that?" I giggled, stopping because of the red sign.

"Nope." He asked, still shocked. "Well, when she becomes friends with her, she'll ask her if she can go on a date with me, you, Kevin, and Nick. Like you know, a triple date?"

"Go on…"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." I smiled, nodding at my plan. "But, what's so special about taking them out on a date?" Joe questioned me.

"Joe, Joe, Joe." My cocky tune. " Mandy knows so much about Garret and her. She'll accidently 'spil' something, which will cause Maggie and Nick drama." I smirked, gripping tighter onto the steering wheel when the sign went back to green.

"Oh my god, Mi." Joe was shocked again. "You're a god damn genius." I giggled.

"I try my best." I said, parking outside Starbucks.

Joe chuckled. "And you do well at it. I gotta go, though. Lucas and I are going to the mall. Wanna come? It's later tonight."

"Is Nick coming?" I asked, pushing the door.

"Yeah… But just ignore him Miles." I heard Joe smile on the other line, but in a reassuring way.

"Alright. Later! Text me with the deeds, okay?"

"Okay. Later." He hung up.

I got my coffee, headed out the door and drove home.

* * *

**HALLAAAAH.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, and the favoriting, this story is just awesome... And your reviews give me motivation to right.. Yeah.**

**Sorry about Miley's ringtone, it was the song I was listening to when writing this, so yeah... Hahaha.**

**Next chapter is when Joe/Miley, Nick/Maggie, Mandy/Kevin all go on a date, this is also where the story starts picking up a little bit. Chapter after that Miley overhears a conversation with Maggie and her best friend on the phone, and she finds out a lot of stuff. **

**I don't want to ruin the rest. The next chapter is still unwritten, so please give me time to write. I had this chapter half-written before I posted the other, so I'm really sorry.**

**Love you guys, and thank you so much.**

**xoxo!**

**Jeena.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Over My Dead Body**

**Chapter Four**

**Miley's POV**

I hummed Love The Way You Lie while I put on some clothes. Leather tights, and a London shirt. It's from my own clothing line, but it's not like I care anyways. It's pretty. I smiled, liking my outfit while looking in the mirror.

"Perfect." I grabbed my phone, keys, and hurried downstairs.

"Goodmorning, mom!" I greeted my mom, heading out the door. I ran to my car and drove off to the mall.

I arrived to the mall, parking in a good parking spot that was near the door. I got out, dust myself off, and entered. I walked to Starbucks which is where we were supposed to meet. I saw them all, and ran to hug Joe. Surprisingly, Nick opened up his arms.

In my head, I refused to. But my heart wanted me to. This is where I belong. His arms. This is my home. I slowly put my arms around his neck, and he put his around my waste. It wasn't a hug, it was something more; embrace.

"Hey." I whispered, looking at him in the eye. "Hi." He smiled, a crooked smile. But before the conversation continued, I turned around, my back facing him. I sat next to Joe, instead.

**Joe's POV**

Oh my god. I feel so bad for Nick. The look on his face, after Miley turned back… It was a little disappointed, angry, and… I don't know. I honestly don't know what's wrong with him. He's been acting so strange lately. One day he's calling her a slut, the other, he's yelling at me for dating her, and the next he's heart broken by her?

I was both sorry and mad at him. If it was anyone who was heartbroken, it was Miley. Miley suffered because of him for 7 months. And now that she's back to normal, she's coming back to him. This was how sincere Miley is. Gotta love the girl.

I flashed him a sympathetic smile. He nodded at me, looking on the floor.

"Dudes." Miley interrupted the silence. "A few weeks ago when I came here, I saw this awesome jacket at H&M," typical Miley… "But, I was out of money. So now that we're here, and I have money… Let's go to H&M." It was kind of like a question, but a little bit more of a demand.

We all chuckled, including Nick. "Let's go." I said, picking up my phone. Miley picked up her purse, and clutched her hands with mine. It felt a little weird, but it was for the best.

"So, afer we spend two hours in H&M for your shopping, Miles, what are we going to do?" Lucas asked us all.

"Uh... Maybe we can see a movie?" Nick suggested, all of us nodding vigorously.

"Great!" I said, as we all entered H&M.

"There it is!" Miley screamed running towards a gray jacket. The ones that clutch onto your body. They were really good looking, I must say.

"It's so cute, right?" Miley looked at us, and we all chuckled nodding at her.

"I'm gonna go try it on with those pants, and that shirt. I'll be right back. Tell me what you guys think, alright?" Miley asked, walking back.

"Alright. We'll wait outside the changing room." I smiled at her, as she ran to the dressing room. We all waited outside for her, waiting to see what this outfit would look like.

**Nick's POV.**

"I'm back!" I heard her- oh my god… Her outfit was beautiful. Her outfit was great. I was staring at her, until I realized that my mouth was hanging.

"Uhm…" I croaked out. "It's…Uh… P- pretty." I smiled at her, but slapped myself on the inside.

"Thanks." I saw her cheeks rise to a different pink shade.

"It's beautiful, Miles." Joe said, eyeing her up and down.

"I love it. If you weren't dating Joe, I would have asked you out… Except I don't like you. A one night stand…" Oh no. Lucas just messed up.

"Excuse me?" Miley said, raising an eyebrow. "I-I didn't mean it that way!" Lucas explained. I saw tears shimmer in Miley's eyes.

"It's alright… Are we going to see a movie or something?" Her voice was shakey, but she managed to speak. She was so strong.

"Y-yeah… We'll go get the tickets. Joe can wait here I guess." Lucas said, shrugging.

"Yeah. I'll do that…" Joe awkwardly said, as Lucas left.

But, instead I stood behind one of the shopping rackets, listening to Miley and Joe's conversation.

**Miley's POV.**

"Joe, did you see that? He called me a slut. He's obviously bringing up what happened between Nick and I - What the hell? How many times do I have to explain that it was fucking photoshopped? Huh, Joe? Everyone thinks I'm a slut now. Thanks to her." Miley's tears were rolling down her face. Joe pulled her into a hug.

"Miles." He said, rubbing her back. "Screw Maggie. She's a whore. She's the real whore… You're not, Miley. Not everyone might know that, especially the people who should know, but it's the truth. She's just going to keep fulling herself. She's gonna believe her own self. She's so damn full of lies." Joe was soothing her, but by the time he was done, he was also yelling furiously.

They payed, and Miley held the bags, both of them heading towards the escalator.

… So, wait? Those pictures were photoshopped? So she was right? Because she tells Joe everything… And if it was true, Joe would have known.

Oh my god. I called her a slut, when it was all just a damn lie. How did I believe it? I mean we're both famous. Any hater could have done that, or maybe even Maggie.

How could she?

**Miley's POV.**

In the middle of the movie, I received a text from Mandy.

_From: Shmanderz._

_Mi! the dates 2nite. I just txtd joe, and Maggie is textin nick rite now. We're at my house atm. Oh, and I called kev and he said okay. I love you, bb. Laters_

I smiled at the text, and texted her with a simple "Thank you so much, I love you Manders."

Joe and I spoke on Blackberry Messenger about the date, and he said he'll be able to come. Great.

Oh. The break between the movie. Joe and Lucas asked us both what we want, and I said I just want popcorn. Nick shrugged, and said the same, and they both went out to get the popcorn.

"Hey." He said, touching my hand, so I look up. "Hi." I smiled. "I'm sorry." Nick's apologizing…?

"For what?" I asked, looking down onto my lap. "For hurting you like that. I'm really sorry."

As much as I wanted to believe him, I couldn't. He wasn't being sincere.

"I don't believe you." I croaked out, Nick's eyes widening. "Please, Miley." He begged.

"No. No, I'm not doing this all over again. You hurt me, Nick. And then seven months later you're apologizing? And apologizing for what? Hurting me? Please. Please, Nick. Just… This isn't the right time, you know. Forget about it, and go have fun with Maggie tonight on that date we're going on. You don't need me in your life anymore." I got my stuff, and ran out the theatre. Joe and Lucas both saw me. Joe stopped me, and grabbed me from my arm.

"What's wrong, Miley?" Joe asked, worry in his eyes. No. I let go, and pushed them both away from me. I ran out, and jumped into my car. I stopped at the park where Nick and I met, and sat on the swings, where our first kiss was.

"I don't believe you…" I murmured, imagining he was here.

"Why don't you?" I heard his voice. What the hell? I looked up, and saw him sitting on the swing next to me.

"Because you're insincere." I closed my eyes, throwing my head back.

"Why, Miley? I love you so much, to walk away, Mi! We might not be together, but look me in the eye. Listen to my voice. Don't you hear my the damn sincerity in my voice, Miley?"

"I do." I answered, smiling at him.

"I'm… Gonna go get ready for the date." I bit my lip, waving goodbye.

"Bye, Mi." He smiled back, waving at me. I jump in the car, and drove away. After I made sure I was far away from him, I broke down into tears. But, I'm not done yet.

He has to suffer. He has to suffer just like I did.

* * *

**A/N: Aww. :[ Niley. x/3 I miss them so much...**

**Hmph. Anyways... OH MY GOD. Thank you guys so much for the great reviews, it's crazy! :'D Thank you guys so much.**

**This chapter is dedicated to NickPownsLiam. She's the reason I reviewed. I was being a lazy butt, and I was too tired to write, but when I read her review, about the aliens, I sat my ass down, and started writing. Oh, and you're really funny. rofl. :'D**

**I'm extremely sorry, I promised the date to be in this one, but I thought that it should be on the next chapter. It would be for the best. Oh, and the phone call is probaaaably the chapter after the next. I'm not sure, but we'll see.**

**Next chapter is also when Mandy gets a bigger role in the story. Btw, Nick still hates Miley, he's just sorry that he hurt her that badly when she didn't do anything. So, there's nothing wrong with Maggie and His relationship.**

**Alsooo, next chapter Nick is gonna be a freaking jerk, so... yeah. I didn't want to spill it out, but you guys deserve it because I'm such a slow updater, and I deserve to be hunt down with a chainsaw. Hehe. o.o**

**Anyways, thanks guys! I'm really proud of where this story is going.**

**Review, and maybe the next chapter will be dedicated to you.**

**Thanks!**

**Jee.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Over My Dead Body**

**Chapter Five**

After my tears were all dried out, I turned on the radio and headed home. I got dressed into a black dress that has white stars on it. It was the same length as a short short, but a little longer. Under it, I wore extremely short tights, so if I bend or something my butt doesn't show.

On the top, it was tight, leaving a little bit of cleavage, but it looked just right. It was more of a shirt and short skirt put together… It wasn't like a normal dress, but it doesn't matter. I put my hair up in a messy bun, and put on the black 4 inch heels. Looking at the mirror, I smiled at myself, knowing that I look damn sexy tonight.

I ran downstairs and sad goodbyes to everyone. Jumping in the car, I drove over to the Jones' house. I was supposed to meet Joe there, and we'd go in his car. Maggie was also going to meet Nick there, and they would go in Nick's car.

I rang the doorbell, only to be greeted by Maggie. Oh joy. She was wearing an extremely short red skirt, and 9 inch red heels. She had a white waste less top on. Complete slut. I swear, I think she didn't even have to bend for her ass to show. It was already showing.

"If it isn't the slut," She smiled at me, scoffing.

"If it isn't the fugly whore?" I replied, smirking and walking inside to Joe.

"Hey babe." Joe said, pecking me on the lips. "Joey!" I whined, letting go. "I'm gonna ruin my makeup." He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes playfully.

I looked at Nick who was having an extreme make-out session with his girlfriend. The tears started coming, but I held them back.

"Uh…" I looked down, and didn't look Joe in the eye. "M-Mandy and Kevin said they're already there…"

"Oh. Alright, we should get going then." Joe suggested, picking up his keys, and walking. "Wait. What about them?" I said, pointing over to the couch. They were too busy to hear our conversation.

"Hey, slut!" Joe called Maggie. She turned around. "Mandy and Kevin are already there."

"Let's go, hot stuff." Nick told Maggie, both of them walking past me, and Nick kind of pushing me with his elbow, as he passed by.

What the hell? That was so unnecessary, and immature, but whatever.

We all jumped into the car we belonged into, and drove off to Chili's. I can already tell this was gonna be fun. Then again, I was horrible with predicting.

We parked in the parking lot, and walked inside. We both saw Kevin and Mandy, and ran over to their table.

"Mandy!" I exclaimed, running up to her, and squeezing her tight. Kevin and Joe chuckled, rolling their eyes at us.

"Shut up!" We both said, but when we realized we did, we started laughing.

"I'm taking a seat right here." I said, pulling out a chair. But then Maggie jumped out of nowhere, and sat down on it.

"Uh, no. I'm sitting next to my new best friend." She smirked, comforting herself in the chair.

"Bitch. Get out the fucking chair, or I'll fucking come and hunt you down with a chainsaw." I smiled at her. Her eyes widened, and she got up.

"Damn right." Joe chuckled, sitting beside me. Next to him was Nick, and next to Nick was Maggie, and right next to Maggie was Kevin, then Mandy, and then me.

We had small talk, and then I texted Mandy about the plan. She would 'blurt' out something about Maggie and Garret, and Nick and Maggie would be dunzo.

"I was like, 'Nah. I'm gonna stick with the pink short dress instead.' It was like, much better!" She said, in her I'm-a-dumb-blonde-tone. I looked at Mandy, who was secretly rolling her eyes at Maggie. I giggled to myself, but people thought I was giggling about Maggie was talking about. So I quickly acted like I was reading a text, and the conversation went on.

"I'm pretty sure Garret would like that dress." Mandy chuckled, and then pretended to realize she just said something wrong.

"Garret?" I asked, looking at Mandy.

"Uhm, it's nothing…." Maggie said.

"Who's Garret?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, Maggie. Who's Garret?" Nick asked, glaring at Maggie.

"He's just this guy who has a crush on me. Mandy was only kidding."

"Oh." Nick said, continuing to eat. At least we got him to suspect something? Yeah, right. He trusts her more than he even trusted me.

Later, all of us went to dance on the floor. I asked Joe if we can dirty dance just to annoy Nick, and he said no. But I begged him, and we eventually did it, even though I'm sure he was really uncomfortable.

"You're not comfortable with doing it with someone like me, but you do with girls at bars?" I eyed him, moving with the music towards his body.

He chuckled. "If I say yes, will you slap me?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

I giggled, continuing to dance with him… Or on him.

After the dirty dancing, they played house music, and we all started bouncing up and down. Even with my high heels.

They were playing Gettin' Over You by David Guetta, and that song is like, the bomb right now… I'm not really into that kind of music, but that song was awesome.

"There's no getting over you!" All the club yelled repeatedly, bouncing up and down.

Then they started playing slow stuff, like Impossible by Shontelle. It was really awkward with Joe. But everytime I looked at Nick he was doing what he would usually do with me. Except he was staring right at her breasts and not her face the entire time.

With me, he would look at my face, and told me I was beautiful all night. And he'd hold my hand, and rub the back of it with his thumb. He'd smile at me and tell me he loves me.

But… I guess it's over now. But I'm not giving up; I'm getting him back. I will.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. -falls over-**

**So, my sleeping system has been really sucky the past 3 weeks, and well it's kind of ruining my health. I wake up at 6 PM, and sleep at 10 AM. It's fucking terrible.. So, today I stayed up all day. I didn't sleep at all and instead I'm going to sleep at like 1 or something. This is why the chapter is so sucky... I wasn't focusing and I've been making typos all day.**

**I even thought this chapter is the 11th, when it's the 5th. I have it saved on my laptop as 11th, not 5th.. But I fixed it on here, so don't worry.**

**So, technically, I'm high. Excuse any typos, or grammar mistakes. As you can see, my health condition sucks right now, and I already explained. rofflll.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Mileyworld. Lauren. :] I love you so much! Thanks for that awesome review. I didn't know you were Mileyworld, and I just found out today, and I started freaking out cause I love your stories. Ahaha. xD**

**OH, AND NickPonesLiam, YES. YOU'RE FUNNY. If people don't think so, they have serious issues. Do you like some kind of Twitter or something? If you do, then you should totes tweet meh. k.**

**Next chapter, Nick reads the letter Miley dropped on the stairs, Miley hears Maggie's phone call, and more a lot of more shitload happens. Dramatically.**

**Thank you guys for your awesome reviews**

**I love you all! I'm extremely sorry for this chapter.**

**xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Over My Dead Body**

**Chapter Six**

**Nick's POV**

"What'sthis?" Joe asked opening my drawer and finding a folded paper.

"I don't know I found it on the stairs. Just put it back in the drawer, please." I told him, focusing on the video game I was playing.

"Oh. Okay," Joe put it back, and closed the drawer. "Can I join you?" Joe grabbed another consoler, as I nodded at him.

"Yep." He sat next on the bean bag next to me, and we both played street racing. Need for Speed Most Wanted. It's like, the coolest Street Racing video game.

I won most of the time, but when he finally won and was completely satisfied he left. I was quickly reminded about the letter Miley dropped on the stairs.

I didn't want to tell him that Miley dropped it, because he would probably take it without me noticing, and I was curious to see what's inside.

My eyes widened, as I saw that it was dedicated to me.

"_Written by: Miley Ray Cyras_

_Date: December 28__th__, 2007. (9 days after the breakup.)_

_Dear, Nick._

_I have so many unspoken words left to say, and so many questions that were never answered. I loved you, with all my heart. But, recently I lost my faith in you. Don't get me wrong, I still love you with everything in me. But knowing, that you believed Maggie just made me want to curl up in my bed, and cry myself 'till I die. That's how much you hurt and harmed me. The only person I trusted with my life. You. I never knew you would give up on me so easily. Did you know that she photo-shopped those pictures? You KNOW I would never do that. You knew it, but you were just so god damn stupid to realize. But you also didn't realize how much you can hurt one person by believing one word. One god damn word can ruin someone's entire life. It can make them feel like they don't even need to exist. It can make them feel like no one needs them, wants them, or wants to see them._

_I have no one but Mandy, and Joe. My parents aren't doing anything but telling me to get over it, and my siblings are in their own little world._

_Let me ask you one thing. When was the last time you played with Frankie? Do you realize how devastated he is, to find out I'm gone, and never coming back. You ruined my and his life._

_Feel fucking guilty. I want the guilt to eat you up, just like pain, and hurt ate me up. Do you know how many tears I cried? I cried a river for you._

_But you don't deserve it. I mean, a 'slut' never cries, does she? Why fucking believe anything she says? Why love her? Why need her, like ever? Why care about her? Hurt her. Make her want to die. Make her cry herself to sleep. Because she doesn't have feelings does she? _

_Goodbye, Nick._

_I will get you back someday. I promise you."_

By the time I was already halfway done with the letter, my nose was red, and I was sweating guilt. My eyes turned red, and my eyelashes were wet from the tears I cried. How could I have possibly done this? Why did I believe Maggie? Why?

I love Miley so much. I can't just walk away, but now… I do have too.

I hurt her so much, she probably hates my guts. This explains why she acts all rude to Maggie… But maybe because she knows what Maggie did. Why did she smile at me? Why did she act so nice to me?

But now I can't even get her back anymore. She's with Joe now, and she's happy and in love. I saw the way she was dancing with Joe yesterday. It was just like the way she did with me.

Yesterday, I half cared about it. Because yesterday she was the lying cheating slut, in my point of view. But now I really truly care. I think it's possible to care too much about Miley.

Why was I acting so bipolar? Why?

So many questions were left unanswered. Just like she said. And so many words were left unspoken, and they still are.

I have to get her back. I have to.

**Miley's POV**

I was informed by Joe that Maggie was over at the house. But I also wanted to see Joe to talk to him more about the plan.

I used the spare key Joe gave me, and ran upstairs to his room. I put my hand on the door knob to twist it, but it wouldn't open.

I put my ear on the door, to see if Joe was showering or changing or something so I can go downstairs.

"No. I told him he has to buy me those shoes, or I'll fucking dump him. And the damn dumb fuck thought that Garret was just a crush. Like, use your damn brain." Maggie… She was seriously hating on Nick with her friend? Wow.

"And like, that Mandy bitch. She fucking blurted out the pink lingerie I bought for Garret. Like, she has mental issues or something."

As much as I hated Nick right now, she can't bash on him like that. He was the sweetest guy ever. He might have broken me, but I love him with everything in me.

And now she bashes on Mandy too? That's it. It's not like Mandy cares about her anyway. And what, she does it in Joe's room? She's seriously stupid.

I heard her hang up, and I quickly ran to the guest bathroom so she doesn't know I was there.

After I heard her go downstairs, I ran out. I walked over to Nick's door, and knocked on it.

"Leave me alone, Maggie!" He yelled.

"It's not Maggie. It's Miley." I sighed. "Come in." He finally answered, and I went in. But as I went in, I heard Maggie say, "Nicky! Where are you?" from downstairs.

Which quickly made me lock the door after I entered. Then I saw his face buried in the wet pillows around him.

"Nick!" Worry took over me. "What's wrong?" I asked him, hugging him tight.

**Nick's POV**

I felt safe in her hug. The last time she hugged me like that, was 3 weeks before I broke up with her.

"I'm really sorry, Mi. I'm really sorry for what I did to you." I said, between my sobs.

"Hey, hey…" I looked him in the eye. "When you stop fighting, Nick… You stop caring." I smiled.

"I'm sorry I believed her. I mean you wouldn't do anything like that. But you belong to Joe. Not me." My heart broke as I said those words. But she was finally happy.

"Don't you dare say that, Nick. You know I love you." She smiled at me, drying the tears that were beginning to shimmer in her eyes.

"No, Miley. You and Joe are the same personality anyways. He's your best friend. I'll never forget you, but I'm gonna have to live with it."

"No, Nick! Don't you get it? I'm doing this all for you! I've been hurt too much. I love you to much to walk away. I know this is your fault, but a relationship has to be dealt with by two people!" By the time she was done, she was already yelling really loud. Wait, no. She wasn't done yet.

"Look me in the eye. Tell me I don't sound like I'm sincere. Tell me that all of this isn't true. Tell me that it's over. Because it sounds like it, Nick. This is what you're telling me!"

Her voice wasn't even being controlled anymore. She was 3 inches away from my face, yelling hurtful words.

But I blocked her voice out. "Fuck it." I murmured, smashing my lips against hers. The probability was she was going to pull away and slap me. But I had to take the risk. Instead, she actually kissed back.

And then they were back. The butterflies and that warm fuzzy feeling. Her temper was low, just like mine. But when it came to love, we would've done anything.

After we were both out of breathes, I pulled away. She was smiling. Smiling like the first day we met.

"I love you." I said, looking down. Her smile even grew more. "I love you too."

**A/N: HEEY.**

**Guess what? I fixed my sleeping issues. –jams out to songs- Hehe. Anyways… Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. It's awesome. Now, I read all of your reviews, and I actually took some of the ideas you suggested.**

**Niley making up, and having sex made me giggle for like 4 minutes. Hahaha. Well, I did get them to make up, but they're not even back together yet, so don't get your hopes up. ;] Hahaha. xD**

**Secondly, "Nick's bipolar -_-" AHHAHAHAHA. THAT MADE ME LAUGH TOO. LIKE, I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT I LOVE THE PERSON WHO DID THAT.**

**HAHAHA. I guess it was the -_- face.**

**The one about Maggie being a slut, YESS. She is. Other than that, all of you guys told me you love the story, and I'm so thankful. I wasn't planning on updating today, but I did because of your reviews. This chapter is dedicated to the person who said the thing about Nick being bipolar. My internet is being a bitch right now, and I can't even check your username, so I'm sorry… But because I was being a lazy hoe about your username, I'm going to dedicate the next chapter to you.**

**You guys deserve some Nileyness, and I figured I would put it here. If you think this story is near ending, you're very wrong. :D**

**I love you guys so much, thank you for all of the reviews. And this, all of it, is dedicated to the two people who've always made me believe in love. Nick and Miley. I love you both so much. –keeps my Niley faith up – So, I'm sorry for the long author note, but… yeah.. I had a lot to say! Thanks!**

**Jeena. :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

Hey guys, someone pointed out many grammatical mistakes, and spelling errors. It's because of my sleeping issue, and I thought I fixed it, but it's only gotten worse.

Let me explain.

My doctor measures health out of 10. The last time I went over to check at his place, was 5 weeks ago. I had 8.5/10, which is really good considering I have Anorexia Type 3. Anorexia type 3 is when your body focuses too much on digesting, and it doesn't focus on diseases, health conditions, etc. I was born diagnosed with that. Anyways, 8.5/10 is good for people who have and don't have Anorexia. I went 3 days ago, and he told me that now its 3/10 and that my body is in extreme danger, considering the fact that I have a disease I was born with. The reason I have that, is because my lungs never fully grew, because I was born after 7 months of pregnancy, not 9 or 10.

My breathing is EXTREMELY normal, like, there is absolutley nothing wrong with it, but the reason I have Anorexia is because of my lungs. I'm also really short.

Which makes my body even weaker.

And having a 3/10 health condition is terrible. Especially for someone like me. I've been forgetting a lot of stuff, like my Twitter password, my Twitter USERNAME, chores, etc.

I checked again today and he said that now its 4/10. I'm going again next week, and if it's less than 6, I can't update.

I'm really sorry about this, I know I'm disappointing you guys, but I thought that MAYBE I can update without getting anyone to disapprove of my writing, but it happened, and someone did.

So, in that case, I apologize to the person. I'm sorry you had to figure out those mistakes, instead of actually enjoying the story.

After my health goes back to normal, I'm going to write the next chapter...

Thank you all for baring with me, and I hope you guys don't quit reading, because I have a lot of hope.

I'm not going to die or anything, because I'm already working on fixing my health. So, yeah.

And this is what you get for sleeping at 11 AM, and waking up 6/7 PM. So... My advice, DON'T DO IT. Haha.

Thank you, all.

Goodbye, and see you in a few days, hopefully! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Over My Dead Body**

**Chapter 6**

**Maggie's POV.**

I was eavesdropping outside the door. I heard everything. The kiss, the fight, the "I love you." I knocked hardly on the door.

I didn't give two shits about Nick. I only talked to him for his money. He was Nick Jones. There was seriously nothing else to say. He was hot, rich, and famous. Everything I wanted.

And now that he's found someone else, I don't even care. I was Nick Jones' old girlfriend. I'm famous. All I have to do is sign a contract, and everyone will be interested to talk to me. This is what I call great publicity. See that thing up there? Yeah. My brain. It never stops working.

I pretended to be hurt, as Miley opened the door, both of them with tears on their eyes.

"The fuck happened here?" I asked, pretending to have tears in my eyes. "You lied, Nick!" I spat out. "You fucking lied!" I said, running out the room. Wow. Such a great actress, Maggie.

"Maggie, wait!" I heard him call out. I ran ever faster down the stairs, and pulled the door, walking outside, and running into my car.

**Nick's POV**

Wow. I just lost Maggie because of her. I ran upstairs back to my room, and stormed into it.

"Get out." I said with a low voice, but with a hint of anger in it.

Miley crossed her arms, and looked at me. "Get out!" I screamed. She looked down, and then back up at me with anger. I've never seen Miley this angry.

"Stop." She whispered, broken. I can tell.

"Stop what?" I asked, getting up from my bed. I headed over and closed the door so we can have more privacy.

"Stop using me! Stop having me as a rebound girl when you're little Maggie isn't there to fuck with you, or send you nude pictures of herself. I'm sorry I'm not a slut, Nick. But I gave myself to you once. I thought you deserved taking away my virginity. But you didn't." At the last sentence, her voice was low again.

I actually felt hurt again. I felt guilt. I put her through so much. "So is this what you want?" She asked.

"No. I never thought it'd come this far…" I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"You made it that way." She said, getting up and opening the door.

"Don't go!" I screamed out, grabbing her arm, and pulling her into me. Our bodies were pressed to each other.

"This is what I want." I smiled at her. She put her hands around my waste, and I put mine around hers. She smiled a crooked smile, and looked up at me.

The deeper we looked each other into the eyes, the closer our faces inched towards each other.

Both our lips touched. First we pecked each other's lips, then my tongue headed to part hers. She parted her lips, and our tongues tackled each other in her mouth.

Miley pulled away, her face blushing and smiling. I think it was my turn to say it this time. "I love you, Miley. I never stopped." I confessed, smiling a little at her.

"I love you more. Always have, always will." She looked down on my chest, and suddenly put her head on it.

**Miley's POV**

His chest was really comfortable. It felt safe. I wanted to hug it 'till I die, or until I fall asleep. He took me to the bed, both of us snuggling against each other.

Our legs were twirled up together, his hands on my waste, and my hands on his chest, next to my face.

"Sing to me." I managed to say. "I've got sunshine on a cloudy day, when it's cold outside, I've got the month of May." He sang out, his voice sounding angelic.

"And I guess that you will say, what can make me feel this way? My Miley, talkin' bout my Miley." I giggled, as he replaced, "girl" with Miley.

He stroked my hair with his hand, and I was soon asleep.

**Nick's POV**

I woke up, still holding her. So many thoughts were going through my head. Why did I go back with Miley, when I knew very well that she was with Joe? I still don't get what she said about me using her as a rebound. I never would. I never have, and I never thought I let her think like that.

What have I done? I know that things seem perfect right now, but I'm actually torn apart inside. I'm broke. What is gonna happen when Joe finds out Miley and I kissed again?

This is just awful.

**Miley's POV**

I woke up, my eyes blinking rapidly. I looked up, and saw Nick's eyes, shimmering on me. I giggled, pecking his lips. He smiled during the peck, and I pulled away and walked into the bathroom

I washed my face, and realized I had just slept over at Nick's bedroom. Oh my god. I decided maybe I should go into the shower and wear one of the things I have over at Joe's room. Joe was probably up right now, considering he's an early riser, and that its 12 PM.

I got out, a towel wrapped around me. Nick wasn't in the room, which is good. He'd probably flirt with me or something.

I walked out of his room, and headed into Joe's room. Thankfully, he wasn't in there either. I grabbed jeans shorts, and a white shirt. I buttoned it up, and only left the first and last open. I put on my white converse, and walked out with my hair straightened by Joe's straightner. I looked damn great.

I put everything in my purse, and ran downstairs.

"Hey." I was bummed out once I saw both Joe and Nick. They both were looking at me in an, "I admire you way." Joe for pretending to be my boyfriend, and Nick for actually liking me again.

It felt a little weird, but I shrugged it off. It's a good think Joe hasn't noticed yet, considering I didn't tell him.

"Joe, can I talk to you?" I saw Nick's expression change. Did he think I was going to break up with Joe or something?

"Sure." Joe said, taking me out of the kitchen.

"What's up?" He asked, putting a hand in his pocket.

"So I kind of.. U-um." I stuttered. Yes. It just.. I felt weird telling Joe that I don't need his help anymore.

"I kissed Nick last night." I finally blurted it out, looking down. I looked up at Joe who was smiling. He was smiling?

"Yes! That's great, Miles!" He instantly said, hugging me tight.

We finally pulled away, and I looked at him with a really thankful way.

"Thank you, Joe. Thank you for everything. You're a great friend." I kissed his cheek in a friendly way, and smiled at him, earning a smile back. "Wait. Don't we have to tell Nick that this was all, you know . . . fake?" I asked, curious for Joe's answer.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's tell him now." He said, opening the door for me.

"Thanks." I murmered, going into the kitchen.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

**Sup dudes.**

**I updated. YAY.**

**Okay, so my health condition is now a 6.4 :D Thank god. I'm working on getting it back to 8.5 and I'm actually doing a pretty good job at it. I didn't only take a writing/FF break the past 6 days, but also an entire laptop break. I was on Twitter from my Blackberry every once in a while, but other times I went out for runs, helped out my mom with the food, watched TV, read some books, etc. I didn't stay up late just to tweet. I realized a lot of things from that break I took... **

**Anyways. I'm really sorry for this short chapter. I checked your reviews from my phone constantly, and I was very grateful.. You guys are really supportive, and you didn't unsub, or stop reading, but you told me you care about me more than the story, and that honestly means the world to me. So,thank you so much.**

**Once again, the chapter isn't my best, but I'm working on the next one already. Thank you guys so much.**

**Other than that, I have a few announcements. xD Niley news! WOOP. Miam broke up, sadly, but the good thing is MILEY BROKE UP WITH HIM. So, she's not heartbroken. But the famewhore Liam, decided to go and get a girlfriend already. A day later. -_-**

**And, Nick sang Before The Storm and said he wrote it with a good friend. Rumors also going around that Miley was at JB's concert today? I don't know, but I hope so. **

**I'm also obsessed with The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks. This chapter is dedicated to Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams because they're the reason I got up and started writing.**

**Thank you all.**

**Next chapter in 2 days, probably.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Over My Dead Body**

**Chapter Eight**

**Miley's POV**

"Hey, Nick." I smiled, sitting down on the kitchen bar. "Joe and I have to uh-"

"Tell you something." Joe cut out on me, but I'm thankful he did.

"Okay.. Go ahead." Nick had a worried expression. But seriously, did he think I like, slept with Joe or something? He knows I promised him that I'll always be with him, and that no other man can touch me but him.

"This was all a…" I stopped, looking down on my thumb, fiddling my fingers. "It was all just a scam." I gulped, looking up at Joe who nodded at Nick.

"A scam…?" Nick was confused. I can tell. I nodded at him. "Joe and I were never really dating. He was only helping me because he knew how much I still loved you, and well.. He agreed to this." I looked at Nick whose eyes were filled with hurt, disbelief, and he was a little bit disappointed too.

"You lied?" He screamed out, his voice going off between the words. "It wasn't a lie, Nick." I quietly answered, waiting for him to start screaming at me.

"How could you Miley? I thought you two were in love! I thought I lost you forever. I stayed up crying myself to sleep every night because I lost you, and you tell me this is all a joke?" He raised his eyebrow, punching the table furiously, making everything that was set on it jump. This was too painful for me to listen to. If he really did cry himself to sleep every night, why did he breakup with me? He can't just feel like hating me one day, and then liking me the other. If he does, then I call that shit being bipolar. I rolled my eyes, taking in a deep breath. I didn't want to make it worse, so it would be better if I just calm down, and talk this out rationally. I mean, I can't just end it, not after all I did. Coming back, asking for Joe's help, kissing Nick twice, and all those things he did with me… How can he forget everything so quickly. Sometimes he was the sweetest guy on earth, but now it just feels like he doesn't even care about me anymore. Whatever happened to quiet sweet smiley Nick who would do anything to put a smile on my face? He changed, and Maggie changed him. But no matter what, I can never regret my love for him. I'm still in love with him, because he's the reason to the butterflies I get in my belly.

He's the reason to the giggles I make when I'm mad at the world

He's the reason to making me cry

He's the reason to making me smile.

He was the reason to so many things. So many things, they were probably hard to count.

But, you know what they say. Storms are normal. Yes, there are storms, but they're natural. Wanna know why? Because when you stop fighting you stop caring. And I've never stopped caring.

Never have, never will.

"Nick, please." I put my hand on his shoulder, and he quickly pushed it off. I looked down with a tear rolling down my cheek. He just stood there. Not even wanting to dry it out for me and tell me everything would be okay.

"You're a lying slut." He spat out, walking out the room, and giving me and Joe the finger.

After I made sure he was gone, I jumped into Joe's arms, crying silently.

"Miles, crying won't do you any good." He looked down at me, kissing my head softly.

"Thanks, Joe.. But I don't think anything can make this any better." I pulled away, and was out of the house aswell, leaving Joe alone with his thoughts. Only if I knew that I shouldn't have left him. I wish I haven't.

I headed home, and sat in my own wing. I sat down on my couch, watching the TV. Funny. The story on the soap opera was that a girl was trying to get her boyfriend back and that she ended up with nothing. Nice.

I sighed, flipping the channel to MTV Music, only to be greeted by some of Nick's Nick Jones and The Administration songs. I rolled my eyes, and watched the Who I Am music video, tearing up on every line. That song was inspired by me. Joe told me that Nick had told him all about feeling out of place after he broke up with me. Sighing, once again, I flipped to VH1, and saw some of Demi's music on. I jammed to Get Back, and by the time it was done, I was dead-tired. I turned off the TV and looked at the time, surprised it was 11. Surprisingly, Joe or Nick or anyone have called me. It was unusual for me to disappear. I was always known as the brightest happiest one out of all our gang, and if I was disappearing something was definitely up. Then again, I don't think anyone cares right now.

I sighed, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

I rushed to the hospital, tears spilling from my eyes. I was about to lose my best friend. I ran to reception.

"Mr. Joe Jonas room 164." The woman gave me a pat on the shoulder. I smiled at her, and ran to the stairs. I couldn't even wait for the elevator to come. My feet controlled me, I didn't control myself.

I looked at the doors beside me. 150, 152, 154. I ran a little bit more and finally reached my destination; where my best friend that just got hit by a car lays.

"Mi." Joe stuttered out between painful breathes. "Joe!" I pushed through everyone around him, putting my arms around him like this was the last time we might ever meet. But then again, I wasn't even sure if it would be the last time we meet or not. A tear slipped through my eyes.

"No, Miles, don't." He once again heavily breathed out. I smiled at him, sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"What happened?" I asked, not expecting something like what I was about to hear. This thing with Joe was actually quiet strange. It was a miracle that he was still sitting there, right in front of me.

* * *

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY.**

**Short chapter, yes.**

**Drama next chapter, yes.**

**I'm back, yes.**

**I thought I lost my phone, but I didn't, and I spent hours and hours panicing, crying, and lookin. Then I found out it was in my pocket. -_- So, my mom called me dumb, and that I'm too stupid to carry around a Blackberry, and that if it was in my pocket all along I'm stupid. STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID.**

**Anyways, I bought the charger, which explains my updating. And I'm not sure if I'm allowed on my computer, but I think I am, because I'm sitting right infront of her right now and she's not saying anything, so let's hope I can update soon.**

**What do you guys think happened to Joe? Do you think Niley will get back? So much unexpected stuff is gonna happen in this story. P.S. There's gonna be a sequel to this, which is WHY so much unexpected stuff is gonna happen.**

**I start school on 18th, so less updating then, but I'll try my best. - Maggie dies next chapter. That's all I'm saying.**

**PEACE.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Over My Dead Body**

**Chapter Nine**

**Joe's POV.**

"It's no big deal, Miles. I promise." I smiled at Miley. "Fine, but you're telling me when we come out of here." She playfully glared. "Oh, Joe…" she hugged me a tear falling from her eye. "Miley, you really need Nick. You should go talk to him." Miley shook her head.

"No, I'm staying with you." She wiped her eyes. "No, Miley… Please. I want you guys to make up," I pleased. Miley nodded and kissed my cheek in a friendly way.

**Miley's POV**

I walked outside and saw Nick sitting down on the floor, his head buried into his arms. I sat down next to him.

"Don't cry," I smiled, kissing his cheek. He looked up at me. "Thanks..." He looked down onto the floor. I asked him what happened.

"He won't tell any of us… He only told the doctors, and the doctors won't tell us either. But it's just a broken leg." He informed me. "Then why is everyone in such a bad mood?" I asked, my eyebrows rising.

"Maggie died." I gasped. "I'm so sorry, Nick."

It hurt me. It hurt me to apologize to the man I love about someone he loved. "I guess I'm just gonna go…" I collected my stuff, and walked outside the hospital door, beginning to tear up even more.

* 1 week later *

**Nick's POV**

I opened the door for Miley and Joe. Miley was helping Joe lean on her. He was finally coming home. I didn't really care about the fact that Maggie was dying anymore. I realized that I hadn't really loved her.

Miley and I haven't said a word to each other ever since we talked at the hospital. And I still haven't apologized to Miley for calling her a lying slut, which she is…

But only at the moment she was a lying slut. She had never lied to me before. And I actually started to understand why she could have lied to me like that; she wanted me back. She was only fighting for me like she said she would in that letter she wrote me.

Miley took Joe to the couch and smiled at him. "Do you want to make you breakfast?" She offered, placing his foot on the table in front of the couch.

"Yeah, please, Mi." Joe smiled at her. She nodded and went into the kitchen.

I sat down next to Joe. "How are you feeling man?" He asked me. "Oh, Maggie? I'm over it." I smiled at him, fiddling with my fingers. "No, I meant about Miley." He corrected me.

"Oh. She doesn't mean anything to me at all. I despise her. She's a stupid lying slut, and I should have never trusted her.I never will." I was interrupted by a cough coming from behind us.

"I prepared breakfast…" Miley looked down, her voice quivering. And suddenly the guilt started to eat me. Fuck my life. Her eyes were watered. I can tell, they were just too shiny.

Miley placed it on the table, next to Joe's foot. "I'm going to go now. Feel better, Joe." She wiped her eyes before one of the tears came down, and ran out the door. I looked at Joe who was disappointed in me.

"You screwed up big time." Joe said, using his crutches to go upstairs. I sighed.

_Why does life have to be so hard?_ I thought to myself, walking upstairs to my room.

I got onto the computer and sent Miley a message on Facebook. "I'm sorry, Miley. I'm really really stupid." I sent the message, laying my head backwards. My computer did a little ring, and I looked at the screen. Miley replied. I opened the message my heart beating louder than usual.

"Oh, don't lie. You don't have to say you're sorry this time because you have to. I lost you Nick, I have to admit it. Its over now. Forever."

I read the message, my heart breaking into a gajillion pieces. I actually started to tear up. "I screwed up big time." I thought to myself, running a hand through my hair.

I had to find a way to make it up to Miley.

I closed the lid, and walked to my bed. I played with my phone until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up by my phone ringing. I got a text.

"Cyrus concert tomorrow at 1 pm. Call 555-0121 for more information."

I called the number and got where the place would be. I thought maybe I should go front row so I can make her happy.

It was already 12 AM. I was tired, and went to bed, realizing I spent all day crying over Miley. Miley, I'm still in love with you.

I got dressed and headed down to my car. I drove to the stage where Miley's free charity concert would be. It was 9 AM but I went there extra early to have front row seats. Then again, I think they were all reserved for VIPs.

Thankfully, Miley didn't see me during all the sound-check performances. Then it was finally time for the concert. All the screaming fans came in. Some holding their boards, and some holding cameras and glowing sticks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome Misses Miley Cyrus!" The man yelled through the mic. The stage went dark. Everyone was screaming, "Cyrus, cyrus!" I joined them, clapping my hands together as music for a song of hers started to play. She suddenly appeared through steam. She was wearing white shorts, and a black tank top. I smiled at her beauty.

'_the city of angels is lonely tonight,_

_Keep myself alive by candle lights,_

_Say she can love you like I do,_

_Look me in the eye and say it's true.'_

As the camera zoomed in on her face, I saw a tear fall down her face. And it hit me. This song was about me and Maggie.

'_I ask myself, is this love at all?_

_When I need you most… You let me fall._

_I'm always here at the side of yo_ur _stage_

_Let you live your life, and pretend I'm okay.'_

Another tear fell, and suddenly it was the same for me… She needed me when those photoshopped pictures came out, and instead I was the only person who betrayed her. I talked shit about her while everyone else around me told me not to.

'_I'll hold you close, we'll stay forever.' _And with that line, violins around her started playing.

The guitar went louder, and her voice sounded stronger, but at the same time, broken.

'_I-I, don't understand. Why you're leaving me,_

_I-I don't understand, why without you I can't breathe._

_Please don't live me here._

_Take my hand I'll beg in tears._

_I-I don't understand, why, you can't take me with you…'_

I closed my eyes, my heartbreaking again. This was all about me.

'_You can pretend I don't exist,' _she paused. She actually paused. The music behind her stopped too. She put her head down. Tears were falling from her eyes. She was beginning to sob. Suddenly everyone started screaming, "Miley baby!" and all those nice gestures.

She looked behind her to the band. Then she saw me. Her eyes dropped more tears. And throughout the entire song, I can tell she was looking at me.

The music started playing again, and her voice was back to the microphone.

'_But you'll see my face every time you kiss._

_I hope you hurt and your walls fall down_

_When you hear the sound that I'm okay."_

She repeated the chorus once again, completely looking me in the eyes. She didn't even dare move them. She saw me start to tear up and smiled at me. She mouthed, 'be happy', and turned around ready to perform the next song.

She ran inside to change her outfit. After 30 seconds of guitar solo, Miley came out with white skinny jeans, black converse, and a white Metro Station shirt. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a bracelet I had given her. It was her lucky bracelet.

Suddenly, guitar started playing. This was going to be one of her angry rock songs. Her body started to shake, making her hair bounce. She was going into the music, letting it take over her soul.

'_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life'_

By the time, everyone was starting to sing along. I was tapping my foot and clapping. She sounded great.

'_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out'_

Then Miley removed the microphone from her mouth, and put it out to the crowd. I looked beside me and everyone was screaming the same line.

'_Ignorance is your new best friend!_

_Ignorance is your new bestfriend! Hey!'_

I chuckled tomyself. Miley was always really good with comebacks.

The song ended, and after that she started playing familiar songs that I've heard earlier. I had a pretty good time, except between every song there would be one about our relationship where I would be angry at myself or cry.

The concert ended, and everyone was leaving. Except for me. I sat down in my chair. After everyone left, Miley jumped off the stage and sat down beside me.

"Why did you come?" She looked at the microphone, still playing with it.

"I came because I'm still in love with you, Miley. I really am." Miley nodded at me.

"That's good to hear." She got up and walked towards the stage. "No, Miley! Wait." I grabbed her arm.

"What do you want, Nick? You break my heart, kiss me, break my heart, act nice, break my heart, and then come back here and say you love me? Do you realize how many tears I cried for you?" She spat out, another tear falling from her eyes. I cupped her face in between my hands, inching closer to her.

"What do I have to do to prove I love you?" I frowned.

"You have to stop acting like such a jerk."

I smashed my lips against hers. I suddenly noticed she couldn't stand anymore, and that's when I decided to carry her bridal style. Miley giggled through the kiss, and put her arms around my neck.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." I kissed her head, letting the moment go between us like it was the last one we'd ever spend together.

* * *

**a/n: what'chu think? :]**

**Surprise, surprise.**

**The sequel will start soon, right after I right the the 4th chapter of Misery Business. (Which means this is ending soon. :D ) I'll start writing it. For those of you who don't know Misery Business, Misery Business is a new story I started 2 days ago.**

**Please please review and tell me what you think. I was hoping I would reach 80 reviews by the time I was done with this one. :[ But thanks anyways for all the support and shizzle. You guys are awesome.**

**Oh & go check out Misery Business. :]**

**peace. x3  
**


	11. Y'all Wanna Slap Me Now

**Author notee.**

**Hallahh. This was the last chapter. ._. the last one. Yeah, I know. I'm sorry… I just thought about adding something to this story to make it a little longer, and I thought it was gonna be about 19 chapter, but for some reason, it wasn't… It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be, but it **_**is **_**something I'm proud of.**

**This is one of my first good stories, and I'm actually really proud of it. I'm starting the sequel, 'Over His Dead Body' after I upload the 4****th**** chapter of Misery Business and 3****rd**** chapter of My Desire.**

**Please go check out both stories. :]**

**Thanks!**

**Now, this story is actually dedicated to two people. Nick and Miley. The love I have for them is just unexplainable, and this is the least I can do just to show my love for them.**

**Niley forever & always. x3**


End file.
